The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones
}} 'The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones' is a reference book released on May 1, 2008 to coincide with the theatrical release of ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The book is written from an in-universe perspective and presented as Indiana Jones' journal (most prominently seen in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) covering the years from when he received the book from his father in 1908 up until the book's theft by Soviets in 1957. It references several sources from the franchise, including the four movies, television series and elements from the rest of the Expanded Adventures. The movie-centric material was later used to form part of the replica Grail Diary and other bonus items included with the Limited Edition Collector's Set of Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures in 2012. Publisher's summary URGENT! JUST RELEASED: THE LOST JOURNAL OF INDIANA JONES™ The Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation is pleased to release one of its most prized holdings, the heretofore "lost" journal of Dr. Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., which was obscured within the KGB's collection for years before passing into the Russian Federation's possession. From Jones's notes on his youthful encounters with the likes of Lawrence of Arabia and Teddy Roosevelt, through his adulthood adventures with the Thuggee Cult, the Nazis, and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, this journal covers nearly fifty years in his life, spanning from 1908 to 1957. Dr. Jones's snapshots, sketches, press clippings, and entries recording his personal thoughts are all revealed in this volume, giving new insight into one of the most enigmatic adventurers of the twentieth century. Notes *As a child, Indy was not a good speller. *Indiana does not discuss his tragic marriage to Deirdre Campbell, leaving the Russian annotator perplexed. Nor does he discuss his separation from Abner or Marion Ravenwood. *Pages detailing 1933 to 1935 are torn out, meaning the journal leaves out several sources where Jones encounters the supernatural, including Max McCoy's novels and Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb. Nevertheless, there are surviving excerpts where he mentions he has encountered crystal skulls before. *Indiana notes he must consult the College's Medical Department after seeing Mola Ram removing a person's heart, believing there must be a rational explanation. This creates a consistency with his (still) skeptical persona in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Indiana has a clipping that suggests similarity between Thuggee magic and West Indian voodoo, concluding they learned it through studying African history. *Short Round made illustrations in the journal, and he follows in his hero's footsteps, finding the Peacock's Eye in Hawaii in 1957. Indiana found him a good sidekick but disliked his inability to follow orders. *Indiana comments in a to-do list that he must learn how to fly a plane. Later on, he makes a new to-do list that includes learning how to land a plane. *Indiana calls the mountain near the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors "Paramount peak", as an in-joke to Raiders of the Lost Ark's opening fade from the Paramount logo to a real mountain. *Indiana was involved in D-Day with George McHale, who had a lover named Penelope. Indy and Mac were in Germany during 1945. *Indiana mentions he's seen UFOs and a Viking longship, referencing the Roswell incident in 1947, as well as Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and the German novel Indiana Jones und das Schiff der Götter (Indiana Jones and the Ship of the Gods). *Indiana learns about 9906753. *Indiana has been stalked by Russian agents, and dislikes youth culture in the 1950s. *Indiana is interested in buying a refrigerator, like the one he would later use to survive the nuclear explosion. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones Behind the scenes IndyProps.com creator Anthony "Indy" Magnoli is listed as a contributor in the book, which includes elements adapted from his prop replicas. Continuity issues The Lost Journal purports that it is the continuation of the diary that Indiana Jones first received from his father in 1908, and has several entries from the Young Indiana Jones timeframe (and the tattered cover of that journal included inside). However, the Lost Journal's notation says that the journal fell into the KGB's hands in 1957, and was not released (to Russian intelligence allies in China, North Korea, etc.) until at least 2000. However, Old Indy is seen with his childhood journal in the early 1990s (in the bookends for The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles). So possibly, the version that the KGB acquired may only be a copy, or that Jones has multiple journals, and copied them himself, losing one to the KGB. It is worth noting that the bookends are ambiguously canon since the bookends featuring George Hall were removed on The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones DVD releases. Hall's hands, however, can still be seen at the end of each episode closing the journal in the credit sequence. The journal claims that the map Indiana Jones uses in Raiders of the Lost Ark to find the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors was made by A. Bandelier, contradicting the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook which states the map was drawn by McHenry. Cover gallery LostJournal.jpg|Solicitation cover Lost Journal of Indiana Jones, The